This is Us
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: One shots about Arrow family. Prompts allow me to post much faster. Formerly Every Night.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to this song right after I watched the midseason finale, and I just had to write it even if it took me awhile to get to it. I don't own Arrow or Every Night by Imagine Dragons.**

_I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night_

Oliver wasn't sure when he started considering the 'Arrow Cave' as Felicity called it, home. Part of him knew the reason, and the other part of him tried to deny it. That was where Felicity was every night. No matter what was going on she would be there for him.

And he would get back to her. He had told her that she would never lose him, and she hadn't yet.

His thoughts of Felicity were what gave him the strength to rise form the Lazarus pit. He was still weak, but he began the long journey home, both the mental and the physical.

_I'm a colorless sunrise,  
I'm never good enough  
I'm the wind that's in your hair that ruffles you up_

Felicity was always so bright, she was light enough for the both of them, but since the news of Oliver's death had reached her, she had gone back to wearing dark colors and had stopped dying her hair, so you could just see her dark brown roots. She had lost Oliver and her bright colors.

She needed him.

Felicity had hit rock bottom and there was nothing she could do to get back up. Sometimes the pieces were just too small to put back together. She kept trying to get up and go to work, but she just couldn't find the strength within herself. She hated how weak she was. She had put herself through school, gone from the bottom of the world to working with a hero, but she was still _weak_. And still, Oliver had loved her. He was the man who could get any girl he wanted, and _she _had been his girl. Why?

_If you could find a reason  
You could let me know  
I won't blame you, I'll just turn and go_

Felicity had known his reason for not wanting to be with her. He loved her a bit too much. Oliver had never hidden his reasoning though he had never really told her directly. It was always 'Because of the life I lead, I could never be with someone I care about,' or 'I have to be alone.'

They had tried once and she had gotten hurt. She knew he was just protective, and he had let him break off whatever they were starting to have, but she still wished she could have had a little more time to just be with outside of the Arrow Cave before he . . . before he . . . Felicity couldn't finish the though, and honestly, she didn't think she would ever be able to. Admitting it would make it real, and she didn't want to believe it.

_I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
Coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
My mind is made up, nothing can change that  
I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night_

But for now, Oliver was going to reach her. If he had to endure never ending torture, he would get home to her. He was set on his goal and ready to change his mind one last time, and he wouldn't change it ever again. Felicity would not be in anymore danger if they were together than she was in now. If they were together, he would be with her to protect her.

He had to let himself believe that. She was his home and he would find her again. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, no matter how short that would be.

_Searching to find myself  
All I find is you  
I can hardly stand myself  
So what am I to you?_

Oliver 'Ollie' Queen had died seven years ago, and the Arrow had taken his place. He had gone from a stupid boy who had no problem breaking hearts to a killer who preferred to shoot people through the heart.

Then he had met Felicity Smoak, and she had saved him. Where everyone else, including him, had seen a heartless killer, Felicity had seen a hero who would do anything to save anyone. She had made him want to be better. She should have a knight in shining armor, not a archer who hides in the dark, but somehow she loved him almost as much as he loved her.

_If you could find a reason  
You could let me know  
I won't blame you  
I just turn and go_

Oliver knew Felicity could do so much better than him, and yet she had stayed with him. He knew there was a possibility that on day he would finally give her a reason to leave. He knew he wouldn't be able to blame her for it, and though it would be a fatal blow, he would have to let her leave.

_I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
Coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
My mind is made up, nothing can change that  
I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night_

Oliver found a plane that could get him to Starling. "I'm almost there Felicity, I'm coming home." He repeated the phrase softly ignoring the bizarre looks he was getting from the people around him.

He would see his girl that night no matter what happened.

_No matter no matter no matter what were facin'  
It dont matter it dont matter_

Felicity couldn't let herself believe he was gone. He had always come back for her. Always.

_Cause the reason that I'm here  
Is the same thru all these years  
I'm not changing  
I'm not changing anything at all_

She believed in him. That was why she had spent almost every single night in the foundry since she had found out who the Arrow was. She had to believe that he would come and save her from herself.

_I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night  
Coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night_

Oliver's plane touched down at the same airport he had left from. He was surprised to see that his bike was still where he had parked it. "I'm coming Felicity." He repeated one last time.

_My mind is made up  
Nothing can change that  
I'm coming home to you  
Every night every night every night every night_

Oliver arrived at Verdant. It was busy as ever. He snuck through the club and to the entrance to the basement. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The only light was that coming from the computers at Felicity's desk.

"Please leave." She said sadly, assuming that Roy or Dig had come to try to get her to leave again.

Oliver walked toward her workspace. She didn't even turn she just kept looking at the monitors. Oliver wasn't really sure what she was looking at, but all he cared about was how broken she seemed.

She didn't speak again until he was just behind her. "Please, just leave me alone."

Oliver spun her chair around and watched the surprised look on her face.

"Never." He leaned down to her level and kissed her with all the love he had carried with him from the mountain bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt from Pink Hollow. Song fic of Bad Blood by Taylor Swift with Roy and Thea. I own nothing.**

**This song is a guilty pleasure for me. Full lyrics are on my profile.**

'_Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
to  
And, baby, now we got bad blood_

Roy lied to her. _Roy_. Was there no one in this whole world that Thea could trust? Oliver had lied to her, her mother had lied to her, the father she grew up with had lied to her, the father she still had definitely wasn't trustworthy, and now she had to add Roy to the list.

She should have known things were too perfect. Everything in her life turned to ash, why would this relationship be any different? This man had mugged her, and she had fallen hard for him. Then she had found out that he wanted to be a hero, and she had fallen even harder.

Now it was over, and she had nothing left. Roy had chosen heroics over Thea again. _At least he had given up his guns, _she thought, _and picked up a bow and arrows._ She honestly didn't know which was worse.

Thea couldn't just let him treat her like that. They were done.__

_'Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
to  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

She wanted so badly to trust him, but how? He had said that he would stop all this vigilante business. He had said that he would always choose her, but instead he chose the Arrow.

He had kept the hosen and torn up the check, but he had still gone right back to risking his life.

Thea sat in her room crying softly. If it was anything other than a lie, she would have forgiven him, it would have been easy, but there was nothing she hated more than lies.

She couldn't stay with him. She couldn't trust him, she couldn't trust anyone, not anymore.

Still, she couldn't help but think about all the good things that had happened. When she was still involved in trying to find the vigilante, they had had a lot of fun digging around, not to mention it drove her brother nuts. She remembered their first kiss. The big bad criminal from the Glades was afraid of needles, and had kissed him to distract him from the needle.

Then she remembered why that had happened in the first place. He had saved her life, just like he was saving people now. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did _he _have to be so hard?__

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
to  
And, baby, now we've got bad blood_

Their relationship had been the best she had ever had, but now . . . now she didn't really know what it was. She just knew she couldn't afford to lose him. She loved him.

_Wait,_ she interrupted her own thoughts, _where did that come from? But, it was true._ Thea loved Roy. She had loved him for a long time now, and that was why this hurt so much more than any other break up she had had. She had never been in love before. Love had never betrayed her until now. Why did it have to be Roy?

She threw her head back on the pillow and let out a few more sobs, before making a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret.

Thea punched a number into her cell phone.

"Hey, Dad. I thought about you offer. I've made my decision. I'll go with you." She waited for him to respond.

"When can you be ready?"

"Now."__

_Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife  
to  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

Some wounds will never heal, but all of the scars tell a story. Oliver had told her that. Some of those wounds must be from love because this pain didn't seem to heal. She could still feel the arrow marks where her heart should be.

At least she knew she would always have this reminder of why she had left. She could never turn back. Thea Queen had always turned back, and she had let people walk all over her, but not Thea Merlyn. Thea Merlyn was going to be strong. No one would ever hurt her because she wouldn't let them. Besides, you only really get one real love in your life, and she had already been betrayed by hers, so there was no need to let anyone get close enough to her to hurt her. __

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
to  
And, baby, now we've got bad blood_

She had had problems before she met him that seemed so much easier to deal with when Roy was around, but now he was giving her more problems. Thea was tired of dealing with her problems, and now it was time for her to run from them.

The girl had earned it, she may not have dealt with her problems in the best of ways, but this was the first time in her life where she had truly run away from a problem. Sure her parents had tried to make everything she had done wrong go away, but she had at least been willing to face things. At least, she thought she was. It wasn't normal for her to _want_ to run away, but love can be the worst pain.__

_Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
to  
If you love like that blood runs cold _

It didn't matter how many times he apologized, he had lied to her for the last time. She had to forgive Oliver, he was her brother and one of only two family members she had left, but she didn't need to give Roy _another_ chance. Did he deserve it? Her heart said yes, but her mind said no. She had to listen to her mind, her heart got hurt too often.

With those thoughts she climbed into the limo and faced her father's deceitful smile. She knew he lied about as much as everyone else in her life, but at least he didn't lie about being a liar if that made sense. __

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
to  
And, baby, now we've got bad blood_

But, he was Roy. She had already admitted she loved him, to herself at least. Why was sitting in a car that would take her to an unknown destination when the man she loved was still back there? And even if things didn't work out with Roy . . . she still couldn't turn her back on her brother that had been with her for all of her life, well minus five years, but he couldn't really control that.

"Stop the car, I can't do this." The car slowed. "I'm sorry, Dad."

She didn't wait to see his reaction. The car was slow enough that she could step out without getting hurt too badly. __

_'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
to  
And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey_

When she got back to her apartment, she saw Roy. She couldn't see his face, but she could see that he held her note in his hands and there were tears drops on the paper.

"Roy?" She said quietly. He turned, and she could tell that she was right. He had been crying a lot.

"Thea." He said simply as he walked over to her. Roy looked like he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her, but he shrunk back. She didn't. Thea jumped into his arms, and they opened to catch her.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Thea."


End file.
